My Beta
by 4everZutara
Summary: This is my first 'BlackWater" one shot. Leah and Jake are in the forest, Seth is in school, and Sam's pack no where near them. What happens when an Alpha and his Beta are in heat. Comment, Subscribe, and Review


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

_**MY BETA**_

"_Jacob just because the Cullen's allow us on their land doesn't mean we should keep coming on it. There stench isn't something to get used to." Leah said in her head as they ran through the forest of Forks._

"_Leah, just calm down." Jacob said not trying to get an attitude with her._

"_Go ahead and get mad I don't care I'm going back." Leah said then stopped her run and began to turn around._

"_Stay." Jacob growled then Leah froze and was forced to sit down._

"_You won't ever be happy until _you_ become Alpha will you." Jacob said sarcastically. He was getting fed up of her disobeying him._

"_I'm not a dog I don't disobey." She said hearing his thoughts._

"_And I don't want your job." She snarled._

"_Really." He said as he circled her._

"_Yes really." She said rolling her eyes._

"_Where's Seth." Jacob asked as he still circled her._

"_School, like normal teens." She told him mockingly._

"_I'm sick of your mouth." He said then his tail ran across her face as he circled her._

"_Mutt." She said then Jacob attacked her and sunk his teeth in her neck. She yelped out in pain. She couldn't fight him back because he still ordered her the stay._

"Jacob, you fucking asshole."Leah yelledas her naked body lay on the ground. Jacob stayed in wolf form and sat down as he was staring at her. He circled her again as she sat up.

"I will not." He said as he transfigured back to human.

"Be disrespected by my right hand." Jacob told her still circling her.

"You shouldn't _attack_ you right hand either." She yelled at him as she held her neck.

"Stand up." Jacob said but she didn't because he didn't have control over her in human form.

"_Stand up_." He yelled and it echoed throughout the forest. She never wanted to admit it but Jacob intimidated her. She stood up still holding her neck.

"Do you not like what I made you, do you not like being Beta?" Jacob asked in frustration.

"Considering it's only three of us, yes I'm so proud of my position. And trust me Seth and happy to be Omega too." She said mockingly to Jacob and he glared at her. He never liked how she disrespected the size of his pack.

"You ungrateful, _bitch_." He spat at her.

"Oh my god, I'm a bitch like I never heard that before." Leah said because she didn't let it get to her how the guys would joke about her being a female dog.

"Well you are." Jacob said then turned his back to her because he felt kind of bad.

"Listen, Jake I'm in heat and it's affecting your hormones too, that's why we're acting like this. So it would be best if we just went home and go our separate ways until something _important_ comes up." Leah told him not wanting to get bit again.

"You think I brought you out here for nothing." Jacob said then turned to her again.

"Kind of, because you still haven't told me why you did yet." Leah said then he stepped closer to her.

"It's because Sam's pack wouldn't step foot on Cullen territory if they didn't need too." Jacob said still walking towards her.

"Neither would we, so what's the problem." Leah said then put her hand down from her neck because it already healed.

"You just said what the problem was, we're both in heat." He said then finally stepped in front of her. Then she realized he was trying to be seductive.

"Jacob I'm flattered really." Leah said trying not to laugh.

"I know you are." He said then grabbed her waist and starting kissing her neck where he bit her. Her body began to shake.

"Whoa tiger, I mean _wolf_." She said grabbing his forearm.

"Leah, just sit back and take it like a real Beta would." He whispered in her ear then he backed her up into a tree.

"Can I say something?" She said when her back hit the tree.

"Whatever you want baby." He said still kissing her.

"Baby." She said then laughed then he started to kiss down her body.

"If anything _comes up_, I'm claiming rape." Leah said jokingly as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Good girl." He said as he came back up and kissed her lips.

"Jake, stop, this is-this, this-is isn't right."Leah stuttered as Jacob kissed down her body and bit her nipple.

"Now I'm asking you to sit back and take it like a _woman_." Jacob said as he spread her legs some.

"Sorry I don't take anything like a woman anymore, I'm one of the guys remember." Leah said jokingly as she smiled at Jake. The she was silenced by him thrusting into her, breaking her barrier and entering inside her. She felt amazing around him, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Feel like a woman now, don't you Leah." He said as he thrust harder into her making her body lift off the ground with every motion.

"I-I-I feel." She said as he began to thrust faster and harder.

"You feel like what." He said into her neck. He had his hands on her waist holding her down because his thrust made her slid up the tree. So it was just his lower body strength holding them both up.

It felt so good to Leah but she knew Jacob could do so much more.

"I-I-I feel as though Sam could do better." She said then smiled because she felt the heat rise on him.

Jacob threw her down to the forest floor. She would have landed on her face if her forearms didn't stop her. She began to get up but was stopped by Jake's hands on her waist.

"Sam could do better huh." Jacob said positioning himself behind her. Then she screamed out in pain as he shoved his over sized penis in her ass.

"He could do better." Jacob said still pushing in believing he could go further. Leah's mouth was wide open in pain.

"He could do better." Jacob yelled still pushing in believing he could go further. Leah's mouth was wide open in pain.

"Do you think he could do better?" Jacob yelled then Leah shook her head no. Not being able to talk. He was still pushing forward even though he was all the way in her. He drove into her making sure he was in tight. She fell to the ground after her forearms gave up on her. She stayed there not wanting to move. He was on his knees with her thighs in his hands, even though she would stay up if he let go. Her legs were on his side and their knees practically next to each other. He began to slowly move out of her by moving her hips forward.

"You're a virgin.' He said as when he saw the blood dripping out of her.

"Anally, yes. But I'm not anymore." She told him as her forehead lifted her head off the ground. The he thrust in side of her as far as he did last time but faster, then he let out slowly again. She moaned a little but it still sounded like a cry. Then he went back in again and slowly went out, the moan now sounded like she liked it.

"Are you playing nice?" She asked him but he didn't answer.

"Or are you upset that I'm not in pain anymore?" She asked as her voice vibrated from him stroking in.

"Nope." He said then slid his arms up her body. He squeezed her breast before he got to her shoulders then slid his arms down her arms and rest his hands on hers. He was now fully on top of her and he was still in her. She looked out the corner of her eye at him them shook her head.

"You're so cute." She said teasingly. Then he sat them up, while he was still in her. Both of their knees were bent but now she was sitting on him.

"What's this about?" She asked as she turned her head to the side.

"The ground isn't what you should be looking at when we make love." Jacob said then kissed her neck.

"Make love." She said then snickered. He lifted her up and pulled himself all the way out her ass.

"I want to see your face." He said then turned her around.

"You don't want it '_doggy'_ style anymore." She said with a smile he looked down and positioned himself under her. She lifted up on her knees to help him. Then he looked up at her.

"You do want it." He told her then lowered her to the ground when he was in her.

"I just don't want to see you…struggle." She said as she bit her lip when he went in her.

"It feels good doesn't it." He said hurrying up the pace.

"You could do way better chief." She said as she closed her eyes because it did feel so good. Then he started going faster.

"Ahh." She moaned out. Then he went faster. She started adding her body motion into it to not wanting him to have all the fun.

"I thought you didn't want it." He said as he lifted her leg up some for more access and used his other arm to hold him up.

"Don't stop." She told him but he wasn't planning on to.

"Ah, Jake." She moaned he stared at her and saw she was in so much pleasure.

"Say my name." He said wondering if it would work.

"Jacob." She moaned as their bodies moved in rhythm. She didn't want to do or say anything that would make him stop.

"See how good it feels to follow orders." Jacob said as he started to pant.

"Go faster Jake, faster." She told him then she put her hands on his muscular back when he did fasten the pace.

"Now I'm following orders." He said with a smile.

"Jacob, I love you." She told him then he stared at her and she opened her eyes.

"No you don't." He said then he started to sweat as he stroked.

"I do, you're my Alpha and I'm your loyal Beta." She said then closed her eyes again.

"I…" He began then he felt a sensation in the pit of his stomach and moaned out.

"Fall into it Jake.' Leah said knowing what that moan meant.

"Jake, I'm gonna-na.' Leah said then they both made their pace faster.

"I know me too." Jake said then let go of her leg to use both arms to hold him up.

"Just ride it out Jake." She told him then kissed him on the lips.

"Leah, I love you too." Jacob said as he pumped in and out of her.

"I know." Leah told him kissing him again then he felt her walls tighten around his member. Jacob closed his eyes as sweat dripped off his hair. Then both of their orgasms came. Both of them called out the others name as, what felt like life, filled their body.

Jacob's body shook as he tried to hold himself up but he rolled over and collapsed on the ground.

"Jesus fucking Christ." He said as he caught his breath.

"Jake." Leah said still in the same position.

"Yes, Omega." He said then turned and saw she was laughing a little.

"I can't-I can't feel my legs." She told him laughing. Then he chuckled too. He turned over and kissed her.

"Didn't mean to be so rough on you but, you made me mad." He told her then kissed on her neck where the bit mark used to be.

"I mad you made so you would be rough." She said still having a smart remark to everything he said.

"We should get going I'm pretty sure someone heard us." He said then got up.

'What part of 'I can't feel my fucking legs' did you not get you idiot." She yelled at him but not with anger but with laughter.

He pulled her off the ground and put her on his back.

"Transform." He told her and they both went into their wolf form at the same time. She was now resting on his wide back.

"_Don't fall." He told her._

"_Darn, that's exactly what I was planning on doing." She said sarcastically._

Jacob finally got out of the forest and was expecting sunlight to hit him but instead three huge wolves were blocking the light. He looked up and saw Sam's pack in front of him. Sam in the front his omega, Paul, on his right and his beta, Jared, to his left and everyone else were scattered behind them. Sam opened his mouth and let out a growl.

"I heard Leah scream, what's wrong with her, is she okay." Sam asked as he looked at Leah on Jacob's back. He must have heard her when Jacob bit her.

"You don't have to worry about my Beta _ever_ _**again**_." Jacob said offensively stepping towards Sam.

"But we do have to worry about our fellow wolves, no matter what dumb decisions they make." Paul said stepping closer to Jacob.

Jacob snorted loudly to his side waking Leah up. She looked around and saw Sam's pack. She slowly climbed off Jacob's back and hit him with her tail as she got down. He grinned a little.

"Leah, are you okay?" Sam asked her in a worried voice.

"I'm fine, Samuel. Jacob has taken very good care of me." She growled back then got closer to Jake and started rubbing her head on the fur on his neck. In human form they would be in a passionate hug nuzzling each other. Jacob stared at Sam not paying Leah much mind. She stop rubbing on him then he turned his eyes to her and grinned then went back to starring at Sam. She was smiling then stared at Sam too. Sam's entire pack was on all four feet in shock.

Leah licked Jacob on the side of his face, which in human form would have been a_ kiss. She walked pass Jacob as her tail stroked his nose._

"We should do this again sometime, on a bed." She said out loud to Jake then she started running towards her home. Sam's packed starred at him. Jacob was going to say something but shook his head and decided not to because Leah said enough. He began to walk a proud walk past the pack into Leah's direction.

"_I think I'm going to through-up." Paul said._

"_Oh be quiet, if Leah would have stayed in the pack a couple more months after Jake left that would have been you." Jared told Paul and Paul growled at him._

"_It's about time Jake, someone had to put her in her place." Embry said then they all starred at Sam and thought the same thing. How did he feel about it?_

_Sam let out a wild growl scaring all the birds out of the forest trees._


End file.
